


Birthday Party

by lydiathebanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically PWP, M/M, Rimming, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiathebanshee/pseuds/lydiathebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Stiles likes to flirt?  What’s Derek gonna do, claim him?</p><p>AKA jealous!Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. I feel really awkward when writing smut, but I love it. So yeah.
> 
> COMMENTS MUCH APPRECIATED

For Stiles’s eighteenth birthday, they obviously threw a huge party. The sheriff left town and ignored whatever the boys had been planning. Everyone from town went, Jackson was in town visiting Lydia - they’d been doing some sort of long distance thing - and so even he, King Douche, went.

When the party was in full swing at about eleven, the black car pulled up. Stiles paid no notice, but that was only because he was busy flirting with the new boy in town.

The new boy in town - Owen was his name - was basically perfect. In Stiles’s opinion. Tall, brown haired, blue-eyed, broad-shouldered, big ass? Gorgeous.

He was leaning into him, laughing at something stupid while clutching a red cup full of some drink. He didn’t know what it was, just that his intoxication levels were very high. So high that when the dark haired man knocked into him forcefully, he stumbled into Owen and he laughed loudly.

Owen wrapped his arm around him, chuckling lightly, and Stiles smiled, scrunching his nose when he realized he’d spilled some of his beverage on his shirt. Owen looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. Stiles shrugged, “Must’ve done that when I tripped.”

Owen laughed, “We should probably get you cleaned up.” He tugged on Stiles’s sleeve and led him upstairs.

“I know where to go,” Stiles protested. “I do live here.”

“I know you do,” Owen smiled slightly, brushing his hand against Stiles’s.

Stiles felt nothing. Nothing but the warmth from the sensation the alcohol had caused. When they got to his room, Stiles fumbled around his closet, trying to find a clean shirt. Owen grabbed Stiles’s waist and pulled him backwards, both of them collapsing onto the bed.

“Why don’t you… just take this one off?” Owen smirked.

Stiles blinked a few times and tilted his head sideways in confusion. “Oh. _Oh_. _**Oh**_. Yeah, yeah I can do that. Definitely. Okay. Will do.”

He pulled off his dirtied sweater with a little difficulty, revealing a flannel. Stiles didn’t realize the door was shut until someone kicked it open and stormed in.

“ _Derek_?” Stiles said incredulously. “What are you _doing_?"

“Stiles…” Owen looked at him uncertainly. “Is this like, your boyfriend or something?”

“What! No! Derek’s not my boyfriend, how could he be, I mean look at him! And he’s like the straightest person I know, well besides those times when he pushed me into those walls and I kept him afloat the entire night but - no! He’s not my boyfriend.” He stammered nervously, quickly.

Derek was glaring at Owen. “I should, I should go, shouldn’t I? I’m gonna go…” He mumbled, scurrying out of the room.

“Seriously Derek? We were about to have a good time, and it would be like the first time I’d have had a good time in a long time, and I think I deserve a good time because I haven’t had it in a long time. Or any time.” Derek only shut the door.

“Derek? Uh - dude? What - what are you doing?” Advancing towards Stiles, he pushed him down on the bed.

“What did you do with him.” Derek growled, climbing on top of him and straddling Stiles.

“What? What is this? Nothing! We didn’t even kiss! You fucking stopped us!” Derek sighed, collapsing on top of Stiles.

How could his body even _do_ that?

“Hey! Wolfie! Get off!” Instead of doing that which Stiles wanted him to do, he nuzzled his face into Stiles’s neck.

“Dude, what the hell?” Derek inhaled. At his neck. What the actual fuck. Derek - big, bad, sourwolf, Derek - was currently sniffing his neck. And - what the hell - he was licking.

 _He was licking_.

And Stiles was _moaning_. Because it felt so… intense. There was a pull in his gut and he thrusted his hips up at Derek’s, causing a moan to fall from both men.

“Are you - are you scenting me?” Stiles managed out. “Do you ever stop talking?” Derek said, hypothetically of course, everyone knows Stiles never stops talking.

And obviously, Stiles had to answer. “I seem to have some - gah - trouble in that area.”

At this point he was shamelessly grinding into Derek, while Derek was marking him all over his neck and collarbones. “Mine. I was scenting you because you’re mine.”

"Y-yours?" Stiles stuttered, "What? When did this even happen!"

"It's always been like this." Derek said, grinding into him forcefully.

"No! No it hasn't!" He shoved Derek off of him, trying to catch his breath. "At what point did it change from you hating me to wanting... wanting _this_?"

Derek sat down on the edge of his bed. “I’m sorry, Stiles. I don’t know what came over me.”

Stiles’s eyes went wide, “Well, dude, it’s not like I didn’t enjoy myself. I mean I just didn’t understand why this was happening, now of all times. Like me and Owen-”

“Stop talking about Owen.” Derek replied harshly. “I don’t care about your plaything.”

Stiles burst out laughing at that, “Okay man, I get it. You’re jealous. It’s cool, whatever,” he said, lying back on his head with his arms behind his neck.

“You’re such a shit,” Derek replied. “I’m not jealous. Why should I be.”

“Derek if you weren’t jealous why’d you make Owen leave, why’d you just basically dominate over me - which was super hot by the way, we should do it again sometime - and you just said you scented me and that I was yours. I’m detecting some jealousy.” Derek turned around to look at Stiles.

“So what if I was.” Derek grumbled.

Stiles smiled, “Then maybe I’d do this.” He hesitated for a second, then leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Derek blinked, reached up towards his lips, and replied, “That’s all I get?”

He proceeded to climb on top of Stiles and kiss him fiercely on the lips. Stiles moaned outright, opening his mouth and letting Derek lick his way in.

“Jealousy s-suits you Derek,” Stiles said when Derek released his mouth.

“Do you ever stop,” Derek began, ripping Stiles flannel off of him. Literally. Oh my God, he was going to die. “Talking.” He finished, attaching his mouth to one nipple and tweaking the other with his thumb and forefinger.

Stiles whimpered, carting his fingers through Derek’s hair and urging him on with moans. Derek happily obliged, giving his right nipple the same amount of attention he’d given to the left. He proceeded to lick and bite and suck down his stomach to his happy trail and then licked down it.

Derek pulled down Stiles’s jeans, looking up at him with big brown eyes shaded by dark lashes.

Stiles bucked his hips up, seeking friction but only getting the fabric of his boxers. Derek chuckled lowly and flipped Stiles over, forcing him onto his elbows sticking his ass up in the air.

Stepping back briefly, Derek walked around the bed. “Delectable,” And of course that was the word Derek used. Not beautiful - no that would show was too much emotion - delectable. Like delicious. Devourable. Like… Like prey.

 _Shit,_ Stiles realized vaguely, _I’m totally the prey. I’m such a bottom. And a sub. Fuck._

In this short moment Stiles remembered that they were at a party for his birthday. His birthday. Stiles smirked to himself, _I’m so getting birthday sex_.

So to tease Derek a little bit, he wiggled his ass, causing the desired effect. Derek launched himself over towards him from across the room and nipped at Stiles’s ass, which made Stiles whimper. Derek hummed approvingly.

Slowly, Derek licked up and down Stiles’s perineum and soon his tongue probed at Stiles’s hole, teasing but testing. He licked around for a while before delving into the musky hole, tongue slipping inside.

Stiles moaned loudly, grinding backwards into Derek’s face. Soon Derek’s jaw began to ache, however, so he pulled his tongue out and put a finger in.

“You’re okay with this, right Stiles?” He asked, nervously, “You’re not too drunk to make this decision?”

Stiles turned his head to look at the werewolf. “I’ve sobered up since we started making out.”

Derek grinned wickedly and thrust another finger in, loosening Stiles up for what was to come next.

He got all of three fingers pumping in Stiles before the boy needily whined, “Derek, just fuck me already!”

Derek reached for a condom but Stiles grabbed his hand and smiled. “You’re a were so you can’t get an STD, I’m a virgin so I don’t have an STD. I want to feel you. All of you.”

Derek groaned and pushed the head of his cock inside Stiles’s tight entrance.

“So warm… Wet… All mine.” He growled, biting at Stiles’s neck and kissing over the same spot.

He turned Stiles’s head towards him and pressed his lips brutally to the human’s, thrusting the rest of his cock inside when he did so. He pressed inside, staying there for a few moments to let Stiles adjust.

Stiles whimpered against his lips, “I’m ready, Derek. Move!” He pushed his ass backwards into Derek.

Derek pulled out slightly, pushing back in faster. He started pounding into his fast, rough, causing Stiles mouth to drop open in a moan. Derek swallowed his sounds greedily.

“Wait a second,” Derek said, and Stiles groaned.

He turned Stiles over and sat down, gesturing to Stiles to get on top of him. “You want me to ride you? Oh God, yes. I can work with this. Yep. Definitely.” “ _Stiles. Shut up and get on me._ "

“On it. Literally. Okay, shutting up now.”

He aligned himself with Derek’s red, angry-looking cock and sank down slowly, moaning as he did so. He threw his head backwards, exposing his neck which Derek eagerly attacked, sucking and biting. “So… Tight. Jesus.” “Actually,” He grunted, “Stiles.”

Derek growled, “Stop talking.” He accentuated each word with a thrust, and Stiles moaned and tightened around Derek, causing Derek to thrust faster and bringing him to the edge.

Whining, Stiles came in hot spurts on his chest, Derek coming at the sight in front of him. He proceeded to flip Stiles over and rim him, tasting his own come. Stiles whimpered, sensitive.

“Mine.” Derek proclaimed, retracting from the boy.

Stiles nodded and kissed him, “Yours.”


End file.
